Before It's Too Late
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Sometimes, it takes something big to realize what's important. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Before It's To Late**

**Summary: Sometimes, it takes something big to make you realise what's important.**

**Author's Note: This is just a theory of what could happen to make Michael speak to Morgan and Carly, again. Set a few years after everything that happened.**

Michael Quartermaine was in his office at ELQ when his secretary knocked on the door. It's a strange occurence in and of itself since she usually called to tell him that someone was there to see him. "What is it, Raegan?" He asked as he aside his papers and loosened his tie.

The red head was rather pale. "It's a Morgan Corinthos, sir. He says it's an emergency."

Michael frowned. "I'd rather not see him, Raegan. Tell him I'm too busy." He turned his attention to his paperwork again, intent on forgetting that this ever happened.

"Actually, I think you'd want to know about this." Morgan answered as he stepped into the office. If you don't listen to what I say, you'll regret it."

The older man stood up and gestured for Raegan to leave the room. "Yeah? And why would that be?"

Morgan pinched his nose and breathed shakily. "It's Josslyn. She's hurt and in the hospital, Michael. I know that you don't want anything to do with me or mom, but I know that you've been keeping in contact with Joss all of these years. So I figured you'd probably want to see her."

Michael swallowed hard. "What happened to her?" He wondered, voice deep and searching.

"Apparently, Josslyn and Spencer were driving home from their school dance last night when someone purposefully slammed into her vehicle. She's in a coma. Spencer broke his arm but is okay. They don't know when Josslyn will wake up and they say she might have amnesia when she eventually does." Morgan replied, tears stung his eyes as he questioned, "So, are you coming?"

The other man didn't bother to answer as he grabbed his suit jacket and brief case and followed Morgan out.

Michael froze when he saw Josslyn's still figure in the hospital bed. Her skin was pale and a big bruise marred the side of her face, her long, blonde hair was spread out on her pillow. She looked so tiny and it frightened Michael a little bit. His sister had always been larger than life. Loud, stubborn, courageous, energetic. She'd been able to get along with Ned, Alice, Monica, and even Tracey really well. It seemed impossible to believe that this was her, even if it looked like her.

He paid no attention to Carly who sat in a chair beside of the bed, a haunted looking Spencer with his right arm in a green cast in the chair next to her. Instead, he went to the other side and sat down, immediately reaching out to take her hand. It was warm. A sign of life at least. But so small. He wasn't used to seeing her look so tiny. "Was Jacks called?" Michael asked, not looking up from his baby sister.

Carly nodded even though her son couldn't see it. "Elizabeth called right after she got ahold of me. He's already on his private jet and should be here shortly." Her voice was hoarse to her own ears and her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She knew her daughter would wake up but this was still worrisome. Jason and Michael had both had head injuries and she knew it could take awhile for Josslyn to awaken and she knew her daughter could have memory loss.

As if on queue, the door to the room opened and Elizabeth walked in, medical chart in her hands. "I hate to interrupt but I have to check Josslyn's vitals."

At the families' nods, Elizabeth walked over to the bed and stood beside Michael as she checked on Josslyn.

"Will she be okay?" Spencer asked. The first words he'd spoken all night since he'd explained what had happened in a rush.

The woman gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course. Josslyn is a fighter. She has a strong heart and a brave soul. She'll be okay." And it wasn't a lie. Elizabeth was sure of it. Josslyn would be okay. Jake would protect her.

Michael stayed in the room as Carly and Morgan followed Elizabeth out to see when Jacks would be arriving. "How's your arm?" He asked the teenage boy who's gaze was fixated on Josslyn's face.

Spencer flinched as if he expected to be hit and he met the man's gaze reluctantly. "It's okay." He said in a small voice. "I wish it was me in the hospital bed, though. Not Josslyn."

Michael shook his head negatively. "Josslyn wouldn't want that. She cares a lot about you. And it isn't your fault anyway. From what Morgan told me, someone ran into you and Josslyn on purpose.

The dark haired prince snorted. "That didn't stop Morgan from shoving me against the wall, wanting to punch me."

He didn't know what made him defend the brother he'd hated for so long, but Michael replied, "It wasn't against you, though. Morgan loves Josslyn. He had to blame someone for what happened. He probably regretted it as soon as he did it."

Spencer nodded in understanding and they stopped talking after that as they listened to Josslyn's steady heartbeat.

**To be continued: Jacks appears, Michael makes up with his family, and Josslyn awakens.**

**Twoshot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before It's Too Late**

**Part Two**

Michael took a sip of the lukewarm coffee that he'd gotten himself from the hospital cafeteria an hour ago. That was when Jacks had been able to convince him to leave Josslyn's side for awhile to get some food and some rest. It had been heartwrenching to see Jacks' reaction to Josslyn's comatose form. He could tell that the man blamed himself, just like Spencer did.

"Hey." Morgan said in a morose tone, taking a seat in the chair across the table from the other man. "How are you doing?"

The older man looked up, eyes locking on his brother. "Not too good." He answered honestly, sounding somber. Then, clearly wanting to think of something other than what they were dealing with now, he asked, "Where's Lacey?"

Morgan gave a laugh. "I asked Olivia if she'd watch her for a little while. I didn't think that my daughter needed to see her aunt like that."

Michael cleared his throat. "That's good." He told him. "You made the right choice." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, thinking of how ironic it was that it took Josslyn getting hurt for he and his brother to have a long conversation after years of not speaking.

"Yeah, I thought so, too." The Corinthos replied carefully. "You know, Jacks contacted Anna. He wants everything looked into. Wants to know who caused the wreck. I don't think I've ever seen him so _pissed."_

"Well, from what Spencer told me, you were just as angry. You really shoved him against a wall?" Michael wondered disbelievingly.

The other man shrugged and shook his head. "I didn't know how to deal. I had no one to be angry at but him. That's our little sister in there and someone put her in this place. Someone hurt her."

"It feels good to talk to you." Michael commented, quickly changing the subject.

Morgan smiled sadly, lips curling. "You know, it all seems so stupid now. The fact that we haven't acted like brothers in so long. I mean, I get why you were angry. You had every right to be."

"Yeah, but kicking you out when you were dealing with having a newborn baby wasn't right." Michael answered softly.

The two men glanced up when they saw a pale and tired looking Spencer. Underneath the tiredness though, there was another expression. They all stared silently at one another for a few moments before Spencer finally smiled.

"Josslyn is awake." Spencer gasped happily.

Michael and Morgan shot up from their chairs. "When did she wake up?" They asked in unison.

"Just a few moments ago. I came and got you. Carly and Jacks are busy talking to her." Spencer answered as they walked down the hallway and to Josslyn's room.

Michael observed his baby sister through the window, smile spreading across his face as he saw her sitting up in the bed, hair in a mess around her shoulders and a little too pale for his liking, but her blue eyes were bright and she was smiling. She seemed to be okay. He reached out to grasp Morgan's wrist and pulled him into the room, Spencer following closely behind.

"Michael, Morgan! Josslyn squealed, reaching her arms out for them.

Her brothers embraced her warmly, feeling her laugh against them.

"So..." She drawled, smirking at them impishly. "All it took for you two to make up was me in the hospital huh?"

Spencer smothered his laughter at the embarrassed expressions on Michael and Morgan's faces.

"Seriously though. This is the best thing that I could've possibly woken up to." Josslyn said reassuringly, blue eyes full of love. "This is how it should be. We're siblings. We're meant to be a part of one another's lives." Her voice had gone soft as she said the last sentence, thinking of how long it had been since they'd been in the same room.

"Well, it's not going to happen again, Joss. I was so dumb. You being hurt made me realize what all I could've lost." Michael said, looking first at her, to his brother, and finally, at his mother who was staring at them with soft eyes, hand clenching Jacks'.

Josslyn smiled at them, reaching her hand out to take Spencer's uninjured one. She felt thrilled by the news. By the fact that her brothers had finally gotten over their stupidity and realized how important they were to one another.


End file.
